Dawnbreaker
Russia |side2 = PsiCorps Mind-controlled Russian forces Mind-controlled Chinese forces |goal1 = Destroy the Psychic Beacon before it affects the Russians Recover the Apocalypse Tank technologies Destroy the Epsilon forces |goal2 = Repel the Russian forces |commanders1 = Unknown Soviet commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselytes |forces1 = Full Russian arsenal including Apocalypse Tanks |forces2 = * Full PsiCorps arsenal * Part of Russian and Chinese arsenals |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Total |music = Reaping (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Gigacore |design2 = Gigacore }} Operation: Dawnbreaker is a Soviet Covert Operations campaign mission. Briefing Comrade, the time to liberate Russia from Yuri's traitorous hands is upon us! While the primary counter attack task force is currently conducting an operation at Yuri's moon base, our charge on the motherland begins with reclaiming that which we lost; starting with our technology. When Yuri invaded Russia and took our territories, he reactivated one of our Apocalypse Tank construction plants in the Ural Mountains. This lies directly between the path we're currently on and our destination of Moscow, so in order to reach the capital, we should deal with the traitor's forces in the way. Reclaiming this complex will allow us to bring more of our old Apocalypse Tanks to battle, which will be most beneficial in our siege of Yuri's fortress in Moscow. Move firmly, Comrade. Recover what Yuri has taken from us, and drive his forces back to the capital where we shall crush them! Objective 1: Contact the outpost. Objective 2: Destroy the Psychic Beacon before it's activated. Objective 3: Restore the Apocalypse construction complex. Objective 4: Protect the Apocalypse construction complex. Objective 5: Destroy the Epsilon base. Events Race against time A large-scale Soviet task force was deployed to a village, and an Epsilon Engineer immediately fled. The force quickly advanced to disintegrate a line of defense consisting of the mind-controlled Russian and Chinese forces, and they gained a Cyborg Vanguard reinforcements. In the following march, they used Scud Launchers to destroy several Artillery Bunkers deployed above the cliffs, while also paying attention to the Driller ambush launched by Epsilon to avoid heavy damage in the case of Epsilon Adept sneak attacks. After annihilated more Epsilon and the mind-controlled Soviets in the valley, the task force came under the Psychic Beacon, which was tightly protected by a large number of anti-air weapons, including Oxidizers. Therefore, they had to let the Scud Launchers launch missiles towards these anti-air weapons fisrt and then destroy the Psychic Beacon. It wasn't long before the Psychic Beacon collapsed, and the Soviets also turned their main target to deal with the Epsilon forces here. After destroying the beacon, they rushed to a nearby outpost that was not controlled by Epsilon and successfully met with the friendly forces there. Retaking the laboratory The two troops had successfully met, but the next task for the Soviet commander was even more important: to get contact with the Apocalypse Tank Research Base in the northwest. However, Epsilon had already established a forward base at the entrance to it, and the forces in research base had also blown up the bridges to prevent aggression. Realizing that Epsilon was about to launch an attack on the two Soviet assembly points, the commander began his quick action. He divided his troops into two parts, one for holding the position, and the other with two Apocalypse Tanks started attacking the Epsilon bases around to reduce their offensive while detouring to the rear of the Epsilon's forward base. The defense forces, under the cover of Instant Shelter and a Stalin's Fist, repelled several Epsilon infantry and air strikes and took back some of the Soviet vehicles nearby. The attack forces continued to destroy several Epsilon bases throughout the mountains, including a mind-controlled Chinese outpost that includes a Tactical Nuke Silo. The task force launched aggression from the side of the forward base and prioritized the destruction of the four Masterminds parked there, and destroyed a large number of infantry beside the Cloning Vats. When the base was dismantled, a Soviet army led by another commander carried their MCV deployed here to support the commander, and he went to destroy the Epsilon base west of the outpost, making the troops led by the third commander were also deployed to the battlefield. When the friendly forces established the base, the Engineers were deployed to the bridgehead. They repaired the bridges and entered the research base to recover the Palace. However, the Palace sent bad news. The blueprints of Apocalypse Tank were scrambled, and engineers needed to restore them for a while. During this period, these Soviets had to continue to hold their positions. The commander captured a Radar Dome in the research base to gain visibility from the entire battlefield, while he also acquired another Stalin's Fist. However, Epsilon's offense soon began, with armored forces in all directions, as well as a large number of airborne infantry and Kirov Airships. The troops assembled at the research base continued to defend here for a long time before the blueprint of Apocalypse Tank was finished. "The apocalypse cannot be stopped!" As the defensive tasks were completed, the strength of the Soviets grew further. They acquired the production capacity of the Apocalypse Tank while the main commander also obtained his MCV. Some naval units were also deployed in the river to fight with the Epsilon Navy there. Influenced by the newly built Psychic Dominator, the Soviets at the research base decided to attack quickly. Dominant in quantity, they immediately destroyed the defense line of the Epsilon main base and destroyed the Psychic Dominator before it activated. When the main base was completely destroyed, the remaining Epsilon troops withdrew. Aftermath After the hard battle in Ural Mountains, the Soviets successfully regained the Apocalypse Tank manufacturing facilities in Ural Mountains. Although they believed that these heavy tanks could be perfectly replaced by Tesla Cruiser in Third Great War, they were aware that Apocalypse Tanks were indispensable, after suffering the influence of Yuri's uprising. Now that the Ural Mountain base had been under the Soviets' control, they had also stabilized the line of defense to prepare for the attack on Moscow all the way to the west. The Apocalypse Tank would emerge its power again in their home. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 50000 * Countdown before the Psychic Beacon controls remaining Soviet forces: 35:00 * Time for the player to protect the Palace: 8 minutes * Two Antares Batteries and an Iron Guard on the map will be removed. * Two additional Repair Drones and two Rhino Tanks will be in the player's initial forces. * Additional 12 Cyborg Vanguards will be sent after moving forward for a certain distance. * After a period of time, the player will receive additional reinforcements for two Scud Launchers, and will later receive five Terror Drones. Normal * Starting credits: 40000 * Countdown before the Psychic Beacon controls remaining Soviet forces: 27:00 * Time for the player to protect the Palace: 9 minutes * Two Antares Batteries and an Iron Guard on the map will be removed. * Two additional Repair Drones and two Rhino Tanks will be in the player's initial forces. * Additional 12 Cyborg Vanguards will be sent after moving forward for a certain distance. * After a period of time, the player will receive additional reinforcements for two Scud Launchers, and will later receive five Terror Drones. * The player will encounter two additional Driller ambushes on the road to the outpost. * Epsilon will deploy more paratroopers. * Epsilon will send the Wolfhounds and Kirov Airships to attack the player after recovering the research base. Mental * Starting credits: 35000 * Countdown before the Psychic Beacon controls remaining Soviet forces: 21:00 * Time for the player to protect the Palace: 12 minutes * The player will encounter two additional Driller ambushes on the road to the outpost. * Epsilon will deploy more paratroopers. * Epsilon will send the Wolfhounds and more Kirov Airships to attack the player after recovering the research base. * After contacting the outpost an Epsilon's MCV will be deploy near the bridge leading to the research base. There will be a friendly MCV and a large number of troops coming to reinforce after destroying the Construction Yard. Trivia * This mission is a reference to Chrono Defense, the seventh Soviet mission in Red Alert 2. Both missions take place in the Ural Mountains and marks the first mass-production of Apocalypse Tanks. ** Intentionally or not, this mission is effectively the spiritual successor to Deep Freeze, which shares the same location and some of the objectives. * This mission is so far the only one where stolen tech units (Apocalypse Tank) can be built. zh:破晓者 Category:Campaign Category:Covert Operations Category:Soviet missions